This Is Us
by CDinga22
Summary: Begins one day before the time jump seen in the Season 4 Finale, entitled "Praimfaya". Multiple POV's, written in first person narrative. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1 - Bellamy

**Hey friends, Chris here.** **This story will have multiple POV's, so let me know which one you want to hear from!**

 **Chapter 1: Bellamy**

I looked down at the radio. It was my favorite part of the day. Clarke always radioed in around the same time every day. The receiving end of the radio still worked, but it couldn't signal back.

"Hey Bellamy, it's me, again." Clarke's powerful voice came through the static-y radio speakers. "I don't really know why I still do this, but on the bright side I fixed the rover today. I can't wait for you to meet Maddie, she reminds me of Octavia sometimes. Bellamy closed his eyes while listening, trying to picture Clarke's beautiful blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. "Maddie is going to the bunker to try and dig out some of the rubble. If you're hearing this, why aren't you coming down?" After a short pause she continued, "Well, I'll try again tomorrow Bellamy."

I don't know I would've made it these last 6 years if it weren't for Clarke. Even when we are a thousand miles apart, the princess is still saving me. According to Raven we're still a week or two away from heading down. She has spent every day we've been up here fixing that damn rocket.

I walk down the corridor en route to the place where we ate. It's crazy, I know, but I have developed trust with everyone up here, even Echo. I didn't want to trust her at first, but I remembered a saying Kane told me one time, it went something like ' _You do better today than you did yesterday'_. As far as he could see, Echo really had changed.

Murphy and Emori came down the hallway towards the sable hand in hand, laughing about something. It brought a smirk to Bellamy's face. Emori really had changed Murphy, as well. John was now a reliable, charismatic friend. Something he was far from shortly after they landed on earth the first time.

"Well, what did the princess have to say today Bellamy?" John asked.

"Still no contact with the bunker. Apparently the other nightblood with her, Maddie, is going to try and clear some of the rubble again." It hurt to not be able to reply to Clarke, to tell her he loved her. I realize now that I do, indeed, _love_ her. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out, and now that I know, there's no way to tell her.

Emori must've noticed me pondering and must've known it's about Clarke. "So – where is Raven?" She said, clearly trying to change the subject off of Clarke.

"Probably working on the rocket. She said we're getting closer to taking off." I replied.

"Thank God, I am done eating this algae paste shit. Papa needs some real food." John said, before kissing Emori on the neck.

I got up and said I was going to get food. The algae farm was only a short walk away. I walked in the glass doors to see Echo in their as well. Her dark brown hair filled with sweat, matting to the back of her shirt. They had to keep the farm over 90 degrees Fahrenheit at all times.

"Echo? What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I wanted to give you something." She peered up at me as I walked towards her. "You saved my life that day, when we left. I was going to kill myself, and you saved me, for that I am eternally thankful."

She took my hand and opened it, so the palm was up. She put a necklace in it, a beautiful silver necklace. She had clearly been working on it for a long time."

"Echo, I don't know what to say, I—" She cut me off.

"You say nothing." She then closed her eyes and began to kiss me. It felt right, it felt like I wanted this, and yet I was still conflicted. I convinced myself that this is what I wanted and began to give in. Our compressed shirts hit the floor of the farm and we began making out.

 **Well, there it is.** **I know many didn't but I loved the finale.** **Can't wait for season 5!** **Please review and I'll love you forever.** **May we meet again.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Clarke

**Chapter 2:** **** **Clarke**

"Here we go again," I talked down into the radio, after setting up the satellite.

"Bellamy can you hear me? If you're alive, it's been 2,199 days since praimfaya." I looked at the green shrubbery around me as I tried to maintain my composure talking to the other end of a radio with nobody listening.

"I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am, who I was." The explosion at the dropship, and the pulling of the lever at Mount Weather rushed through my memory. "It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now, so why haven't you?"

"The bunkers gone silent. I tried to dig then out for a while but there's too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either. Anyway, I still have hope, tell raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll find me. The rest of the planet from what I've seen sucks."

I looked up into the sky and saw something jet down towards me. There was only one logical conclusion, I'd see Bellamy in a matter of minutes.

"Never mind, I see you!" I said, holding back tears of happiness. I went and woke up Maddie, I had told her this day was coming, even though I may not have believed it myself.

I leapt out of the rover, more excitement than I have felt for years. The excitement faded quickly as I saw _Eligius Company_ painted on the ship. This was not going to be the happy reunion with the friends I endeared most.

"Maddie, hide all the guns in the woods." I said with a twinge of fear.

"All of them?" She responded, clearly shocked by my sense of urgency.

"Yes. Wait there for me, if I'm not back there in 10 minutes, run to Becca's lab." I said in a hushed tone. Bellamy's face shed itself in my memory as I said this. _My people, my responsibility_ rung through my brain as Maddie had run into the dark woods.

They had fully landed now for over a minute, but hadn't opened the door. I wonder if they can see me crouched in the tree line through their windows. Then a thought came to me.

"Damn it" I say under my heavy breath. I realized I hadn't thought about the rover, it was just sitting there, the first thing the Eligius prisoners saw when they opened the door.

I had two options, make a break for the rover and drive away, looping back around to the lighthouse bunker, then going to the lab to pick up Maddie. Or, I could just wait for the prisoners to get out, and pray that they are friendlier than the initial 100 were.

While the two options buzzed through my brain, my moment to choose had been lost. The door swung open from the bottom of the ship. I slowly peeked my head up to get a look at the new arrivals. They appeared mostly my age, but some looked a bit older.

Two females were the first to step hesitantly onto the ground for the first time. By the yelling of the others I had figured out their names were Zakiyah and Michelle. The prisoner on the left had darker skin compared to the other, who had fair skin and was larger. The dark-skinned girl began laughing and crying tears of joy. As they stepped out one by one, Clarke counted twelve of them. Only _twelve._

I was about to pop out from the bushes and greet them, when I saw a man of probably 25 years hit a man nearly twice his age in the face. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to the elder man's neck.

I knew then that I needed to escape. The question was, how? They would probably spot the rover in a matter of seconds. I looked down at my rifle, and thought. I had 14 bullets in this rifle alone, more than enough to wipe out all of the newcomers. But is that really who I am? Really who I have become? My mind guided me back to when the hundred first came down. We were strung up and killed by grounders for days. _Grounders._ For some reason, I focused on that term. I am the grounder now, and these people are the new hundred.

.

 **Okay people!** **Ch2 in the books!** **Big thanks to "12" and "Sharky-Chan94" for the reviews.** **I know where I want to go with this fic, hope you guys continue to give it a chance!** **The 100 fandom is the best fandom, love all of you (:**


	3. Chapter 3 - Murphy

**Chapter 3:** **Murphy**

"We need to go down there now, Raven," Bellamy yelled down the hallway. "Somebody _else_ came down, she said she saw us, or what she thought was us."

"Hey man, easy, Raven's going as fast as she can with the rocket pal. We all want to get to earth just as bad as you do." I tried to calm him down. To be honest, I don't even know if what he says she said is true. But, I owe Bellamy enough to have faith in him, if it weren't for him, none of us would've made it this far.

"It's different for you Murphy. You have someone you love up here, both the people I love are down there." He pointed down at the floor panels. He had a semi-deranged look in his eye, and I didn't care for it much. But, thankfully the conversation ended without me having to respond. An eavesdropping Echo must've heard Bellamy imply he doesn't love her, as she tumbled down the hallway crying.

After Bellamy chased after Echo, Raven came out of the rocket and motioned to Murphy. He walked over to her and looked down into the rocket.

"So, how's she lookin'?" I said, without Raven responding initially.

"Look, it's been fixed for a while now, the thing is, some of the seats are irreparable. There's only room for five of us to get back to the ground." She gave in response.

"If you're trying to convince Emori and I out of our spots it's not going to work." I filled with rage. Who was she to try to decide who lives and who doesn't, I thought.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just thought that, well—I need help on whether we should bring Monty and Harper, or Bellamy and Echo."

I just stood in silence, unsure of what to say. What does she think, that I would sentence two people to live out the rest of their miserable days alone on the Ark? No, that's something Clarke could do, not me, not ever.

It was getting late now, of course, it was harder to tell time in space. But I would guess somewhere near 9:00 in the evening. Emori and I had talked about what Raven had asked me earlier in the day. She thinks it is us who are the outsiders, and they are plotting to not let us aboard the rocket. I can't say I blame her for thinking that.

Bellamy and Echo came bumbling into the dining room, clearly looking as if they had made up from earlier today. Monty and Harper were at another table, playing some sort of card game that they had learned from the grounders.

As I looked between each couple, it was like I felt some godly power moving through my body. I could control which one of these people lives, and which one will never see earth again. There was a brief moment where I thought that I might do it, I might tell Raven who I want to come with us, just to speed up the process of getting to the ground.

But that moment was fast and fleeting as Emori punched my arm, almost as if she was sensing what I was thinking.

"It's not your decision to make, John." She tried taking the moral high ground.

"Then what, just wait until Raven picks? There's no really good options here Emori." She sat back in her chair and looked at me with a distraught expression after I said this. The truth is, there really was no options that were morally right, we both knew that. But it didn't really matter who ends up going back, as long as I'm with her, with the lover of my life. My soulmate.

 **Well, I really like writing from Murphy's POV, idek why.** **But, I hope you liked this chapter, plz review and I'll love you forever.** **Also in PM or Review tell me who's POV do you want to hear?** **Want to hear any POV from the Bunker?**

 **xox Chris**


End file.
